


Remember the Black Ash

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bounty Hunters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Rocket and Groot are just trying to enjoy a quiet drink when they run into an old friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Remember the Black Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/gifts).



A heavy hand came down on Rocket's shoulder. "Got any explosives on you?"

Rocket sighed. To think, ten seconds earlier, he and Groot were enjoying a cold beverage after a job well done. He was through two strong, fruit things, while Groot was dipping in fingers into some sort of sap. Rocket hadn't asked what that was about, since Groot seemed to be enjoying it fine.

"Are you looking to buy some, or..." Rocket looked over his shoulder and up at a familiar face. "Oh. You want to make sure I'm not going to blow up the joint. Not today."

Cara Dune smirked down at him. "I didn't think you were going to, not as long as you were inside. Can I sit down?"

They had crossed paths three years ago and maybe there had been a _tiny_ explosion, but no buildings had come down. The only real evidence of an explosion at all, after everyone's ears had stopped ringing (the real goal, thank you very much, was the distraction), was the soft black ash that floated through the air, coating every surrounding surface. 

Cara hadn't tried to stop him, that wasn't her game, but she hadn't tried to help him get his bounty either. It didn't matter. It all worked out in the end.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, be my guest," Rocket replied.

Cara took the empty seat across from him. "Are you still running bounties?"

"Among other things." Their portfolio was nothing if not diverse. A little bounty hunting here, a bank heist there. Rocket and Groot did a little bit of everything. Some of it was even legitimate work. "I heard you became one of those fancy Guild members."

"It's only fancy because it's official. But even Guild jobs need some outside help sometimes." She smiled a little nostalgically. "And I need a man with a lot of explosives who knows how to make a big noise without anyone getting hurt."

Rocket almost agreed right on the spot, without asking any of the particulars. It would be easy to assume setting up a bunch of bombs was blunt work, but there was an artistry to it. His work was set apart, and it was nice to be recognized.

"What the cut?" Rocket asked, holding back his excitement.

"Twenty percent flat, and that's Guild rates. I'll reimburse you for your supplies, too." Cara tipped Rocket's empty glass over with a finger. "And I'll buy you a drink."

Rocket grinned. "I'm listening."

"I thought you might like that." Cara pulled out a puck and dropped it on the table. "Let's talk about Star Lord."


End file.
